Farrah and Bryon
by Crystal Sister
Summary: It's years after the Labyrinth. Sarah's married to a guy named Jared and has a teenage kid Farrah. Does Jared have something to do with Jareth? Read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter One Don't be tardy

Farrah shut her house's front door. Her Old English sheepdog ran to catch up. "Merlin II, we're going to the park to practice my story today, that is, while we still can." she informed him. "Jared and Sarah are still at the neighbor's." Thoughts of her stepfather popped into her head. She hated Jared with a passion. She pushed these thoughts aside as she and Merlin II arrived at the park.  
  
This book that Farrah was so infatuated with, and the one she'd trekked to the park to practice was called "The Labyrinth". She'd inherited the little red storybook from her mother. One day, many years ago, Sarah had carefully passed the book on to her.   
  
A slight gust of wind blew. Farrah's green dress swayed with the breeze. That reminded her: she'd inherited the dress from her mother too. She pushed these thoughts elsewhere. She assumed a theatrical pose. This was well memorized, but also an inheritance from her mother. She focused on an unseen being that had something she wanted. He was 80's rock star but at the same time straight out of a fairy tale. He was a kingly figure with wild blonde hair and mismatched eyes. He ruled goblins. His name was Jareth.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered." Farrah uttered in a trance-like state,  
  
"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great."   
  
Suddenly Farrah became a familiar electronic buzzing in the back of her mind. Her theatrical pose held a moment longer.   
  
"Dammit I never remember to forget that cell phone!" she yelled in anger.   
  
She took her cell phone from her sleeve and mumbled a slightly annoyed "Hello?" into the receiver.  
  
"Hello? Farrah?" the voice asked.   
  
  
  
"Uh!" Farrah yelled in frustration.   
  
It was her stepdad Jared, whom she hated.   
  
  
  
"What do you want?" she replied angrily. Jared sighed on the other end of the line.   
  
"We need you here now, not an hour later like we had planned."   
  
Farrah's head whipped around to the clock tower, who's face said 5:00.   
  
"Great!" she screamed sarcastically.   
  
Did Jared particularly enjoy cutting in on her free time? And with his impatience? He'd be mad if she was there 5 minutes after they hung up. It was impossible to please him, so Farrah had just quit trying, long ago.   
  
Just then Farrah's barn owl Freddie landed on her shoulder. Her barn owl was ever so quick to please, and never let her out of sight. He'd been asleep when Farrah'd left the house: she made sure of that. He must've waken up soon after. He'd flown straight here, because that's where Farrah was 99% of the time.  
  
"Hey Freddie." Farrah mumbled to her barn owl.   
  
She suddenly realized that she was still holding the cell phone, and Jared was asking if she was still on the line.  
  
"Fine. I'll come. This had better be good." Farrah informed him. Farrah heard Jared shout "Farrah!" before she broke the connection.   
  
"Well," Farrah said, as if giving herself closure "our practice got cut a little short by that bastard we know as Jared." Farrah summoned her wandering pets over and began the walk home.   
  
A large clap of thunder startled the trio. So did the large raindrops when they fell from the sky. Farrah's slow walk broke to an all out sprint. She finally reached the house, but was soaked, despite her efforts. Jared was standing in the house doorway, looking annoyed with her. 


	2. Chapter Two: the fun family arguement

They finally reached the yard of her house, where Jared was waiting for her in the doorway, as he usually did.  
  
He had the door open so he could see Farrah when she walked in the yard.   
  
His expression was angry, but Farrah's nice little phone farewell hadn't helped.   
  
Suddenly thinking of a perfect phrase for the purpose Farrah uttered "It's not fair!" as she ran up onto the porch and out of the torrential rain.   
  
"No it's not, is it?" Jared retorted.   
  
Farrah just glared at him. "How would you know what fair is?"   
  
"I'd sure as hell know fair before you would." He replied coldly.   
  
There was a pause, and for a moment the two of them just glared at one another, as if daring the other to speak.   
  
"Well, get your ruddy duff in the house already." Jared finally said.   
  
Farrah walked into the house, Merlin following her. She stopped right inside the door when Jared spoke.   
  
"Who said the dog's going?" He took a loathing look at Merlin.  
  
Farrah's barn owl twitched. He had always been allowed in the house. He was extremely behaved: sometimes too behaved.   
  
"Who said the dog is going?" Jared repeated harshly.   
  
"I did." Farrah retorted. She walked out of the doorway, further into the house.   
  
"Farrah!" Jared yelled, outraged.   
  
"Farrah." Sarah said with a hint of surprise. "You're home early. Did you.." Sarah began.   
  
"He interrupted the speech! As well as the rest of my free time!" Farrah yelled.   
  
Farrah suddenly had an urge to use a very inappropriate gesture and call Jared a very inappropriate name. She held back, because she knew Sarah wouldn't approve, even though she was more laid-back than Jared. Sarah gave her husband a reprimanding look.  
  
"Jared, not one little speech?" she asked, humored.   
  
"You know, I could have put him on hold when he called me." Farrah interrupted Jared scowled at her.  
  
"That's true." Sarah agreed.   
  
Sarah sighed: she loved Jared and Farrah equally. Why couldn't they get along? What was it about Jared that Farrah hated? Was there some mysterious fact about Jared that she was totally unaware of, and Farrah was? Or was Farrah just confused? Sarah shook her head.   
  
"And plus you guys are still HERE!!!" Farrah yelled. "I could be at the park. And for the icing on the cake, I never got offered a ride!"  
  
"We have to leave early Farrah. And I thought you were on a date!" Jared said, surprised, but still angry.   
  
"I never even once told you I was on a date! That was something your fowl little mind conjured up!" Farrah retorted.   
  
"Farrah." Sarah warned, but still with humor.   
  
'It sounded like Sarah didn't like what I just said, but why is she still smiling?' Farrah asked herself. 'Weird.'   
  
"Farrah, where else would a 16 year old go at that hour?" Jared asked, interrupting Farrah's thoughts again. "Will you ever have any dates?"   
  
"Jared, leave that be. She's got all the time in the world." Sarah countered.  
  
"I can't do anything right, can I?" Farrah yelled. She huffed, without another word to Sarah and Jared, and ran up the stairs to her room. 


	3. Chapter 3 Conversing with Sarah

Farrah ran up the stairs to her room. She remained in her favorite dress, no matter how wet it was. Her room was the only safe place in the universe to her. She grabbed her Halo II beanie buddy and hugged it tightly (for those of you who aren't beanie fanatics, that's a larger version of a beanie baby, and Halo II is an angel bear). Farrah gazed around her room and a pic of the family before Jared stirred thoughts of him. He was never allowed in this room for anything, not even to deliver messages to her. Only she, her best friends, and Sarah were allowed in the room, if that. Farrah could clean and repair stuff, so there was no reason for anyone else to have to come in anyway.  
  
If it wasn't for Sarah, Jared would have long since tidied up her room to his standards. With no fantasy stuff included. He was the kind that believed "You've got to see it to believe it." Sometimes Farrah wondered why Sarah married Jared, or how on God's green earth she could be in love with him. Farrah took a seat on her bed, held her bear out in front of her, and tried the speech again. He had interrupted her with the call right before the trouble line, the line in the speech she could never remember. She sighed: she'd memorized tons of fantasy stories, so why should one little line give her so much trouble? "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen." She paused. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great." She paused again. The footsteps she had heard down the hall stopped in front of her closed door. "Farrah, can I come in?" Sarah asked. "You have no power over me is the next line, by the way. That was the one I could never remember either." Farrah was glad: her own famous actress mother could forget a line, and still be famous. "Come in." she said instead. Sarah quietly opened the door and sat on the bed next to her. "We're going to leave pretty soon. I know how hard it is to be a teenager, trust me. Jared can be a little too harsh at times. Just stay here and enjoy yourself." She said. Then, without another word, other than "Good- bye, see you later." Sarah walked out of the room and shut the door. Farrah listened for the footsteps to disappear. She suddenly got mad again, for the same reason as before. "You really wanted to talk to me didn't you? Practically broke down the door!" 


	4. Chapter Four Jared's theft

Sarah sighed as she went down the stairs to leave. Farrah was so much like she had been, but, she hoped, it would be without that 'Labyrinth' incident. But how she truly wanted to show Farrah the wonders that could come with fantasy, even one like the Labyrinth.  
  
"My bear! My fozzie! Where is it?" Farrah yelled, noticing an empty space on her shelf. "Who took it?!" Farrah yelled, even though she knew her question was a rhetorical one. Jared always gave Tobi more and more toys to play with, yet bought her none of her own. All Tobi did all day and night was eat, sleep, and cry. Farrah got up, opened her door, and sped into Tobi's room. There he was: her favorite bear, on the floor next to Tobi's crib. Jared would sneak in Farrah's room when she was absent from it and steal a toy to quiet Tobi. Were his parenting skills so terrible he couldn't solve a problem without stealing from someone's room? Why didn't Tobi have any toys of her own? Farrah shook her head: Jared's bad (to say the least) parenting skills hurt not only Tobi and her but every other child he'd ever been in contact with. Silence. Suddenly the bear came back to mind. She picked it up. "You little monster! That huge monster!" Farrah yelled. Tobi started to cry. Farrah groaned. Tobi could be a great child sometimes, but now was not one of those times. She could like Tobi just as well as she could hate her, Farrah decided. "First of all, he takes the very bear out of any of them that no-one is supposed to even touch, and then he gives it to you! To top it all off, you throw him on the floor like a piece of unwanted garbage!" Farrah yelled, enraged at Jared for the millionth time that night. "You wretched baby! You should be someone else's responsibility, not mine!" Farrah couldn't come up with another reason to be mad at Tobi. After all, it was Jared who was at fault, but there was no-one else to take it out on.  
  
"Whatever Tobi, I'm going in my room and am not going to think about you the rest of the night." Farrah said. And with that, she went back into her room. She shut the door and turned on some music. Styx, to be exact. She sat on her bed again, deeply in thought. She suddenly heard that annoying electronic buzzing. Before it had time to annoy her she answered her cell phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Is this Farrah? Farrah Williams?" the voice asked. Farrah almost jumped for joy: It was her uncle Toby! "Yah it is!" she answered. "How are you?" Toby asked. "Okay. Except I'm babysitting Tobi again." Farrah said, slightly annoyed. "That can be a pain." Toby replied. "Course, I can't complain, because it wasn't too long ago I was the brat who was babysat." "It is a pain. Babysitting, I mean. I hate it." Farrah replied, with a pang of anger in her voice. "Hey Farrah." Toby said, changing the subject. "There's something I want to tell you, that is, if your mother already hasn't." "What?" she asked, excited. "What is it?" 


	5. Chapter 5 Bryon

Please don't email me and tell me I'm spelling Bryon or byron wrong: I wanted to spell Brian that way. ----------------------------------------------------------- Jareth the Goblin King sat in his throne, partly in thought, but mostly bored out of his mind. A goblin mumbled something to him, and he nodded. "Thanks." The goblin was surprised, but ran off. "How cum GK's bein' so nise todaaay?" "Who carezz. Letz go chase chikuns." Another goblin answered. They ran off.  
  
'Where is he?' Jareth thought. "Bryon! Where are you?" he shouted. But Bryon was almost always in the same place: in the garden with a book of some kind. His favorite were Earth stories, which he had a library for. That 16 year old human was always outdoors when weather permitted, and even sometimes when it didn't. "Yes?" Bryon asked, apparated in the throne room, not bothering to step around the goblins. "Hey!" the messenger goblin from earlier shouted. "That wasn't very @#$%&@ nice!" He gave Bryon 'the look' before running off to frolic with his goblin companions. "Would you watch my throne room for a bit? Someone else has wished a kid away, and they haven't disappeared." "Jareth!" Bryon said, taken aback. "I thought you were out of that business. And I thought you wanted me to come." "Not this time, next time. But I am out of that business." Jareth disappeared from the room. Bryon slumped in the throne. He'd never understand Jareth. Suddenly the messenger goblin from earlier scampered over to the throne. "Hey! On'y th' KING cun sit in tha' chair!" he exclaimed. "What about future kings?" Bryon asked it, laughing. "Wha's a fyoocher king?" the goblin asked. Bryon was about to reply when the goblin ran off, after one of the many live chickens loose in the room. 


	6. Chapter 6 Toby's call

Sorry about the short chapters! Just keep reading! ^_^---------------------- ----------(  
  
"Well Farrah, I've been wanting to tell you about the Labyrinth." Toby revealed, as if it was some great secret. "Yah?" Farrah asked. "I know all about it. Well, not quite all." she trailed off. "When I was one," Toby started. "No way!" Farrah exclaimed, hardly daring to believe it. "No way!" "Way." Toby answered matter-of-factly. "The Labyrinth is real." Farrah gasped. "Jareth is real. Everything about that place is real." Toby said. "Come on, what kind of joke is this?" Farrah asked, laughing sarcastically. "This is no joke Farrah. Sarah saved me by trekking through it." Toby revealed. "She wished me away on accident." Farrah was speechless. The Labyrinth was real. Goblins were real. Jareth was real. Could her favorite painting and art subject be real too? She'd seen the guy in a dream, and had painted his likeness ever since. She made him the perfect man, if there were such a thing, Farrah told herself. Nah, he wasn't in the story of "The Labyrinth". Farrah pushed the thoughts aside and asked "Is that why I got mom's dress and the book?" "As for those, I don't know why you inherited them, but I do know one thing." Toby said, almost as a warning. "Sarah doesn't want you to repeat her mistake." "But it's real, all of it! It's REAL! I could see it in person, not just these petty color illustrations!" Farrah protested. Toby sighed. "Besides, do you even know the right words to say? Not that I would give them to you if you didn't." Toby said cautiously. Farrah's blue eyes narrowed."Try me." 


	7. Chapter SevenBryon's artwork obsession

Bryon summoned a book from his private library, called "Star Wars Episode Two" and began to lazily read it in Jareth's throne. He was taking forever, even for him. All of a sudden, Jareth appeared in the throne room, startling Bryon and a few goblins who had previously been where Jareth now stood. "Hey!" the messenger goblin from earlier yelled. "That wasn't very @#$% %$#@ nice GK!" he ran off again. "The matter has been settled. You may go back to your business." Jareth said. Bryon left the throne. He just noticed one of his paintings on Jareth's throne room wall. The girl he painted in it was his own creation. He made her everything he'd ever wanted in a girl. If she was real, somewhere in the universe, would she like him? Or turn away from him like so many others had done? Bryon took a seat in the throne room window and continued reading his book. Jareth sighed, seeing Bryon gaze at the painting like that. Bryon needed a girl, but perhaps a different one than he saw in his artwork. He would have taken Bryon to a girl like that ages ago, if he could guarantee she existed. Of course, Bryon had always wanted somebody to love, but recently, just recently, he'd been worse. He'd stay in his room for days on end, creating art with the girl in it. Some even had him and the girl in them. Like he saw himself with that perfect girl. Jareth glanced at the painting again. He knew Bryon couldn't be infatuated with Sarah, like he had been, but someone somewhat close to her. 


	8. Chapter 8 the call endsBryon q's

"Well Farrah, I'd better get going. Got lots to do. College, you know." Toby said. "Yah, bye." Farrah said sadly. She was about to break the connection when Toby spoke, as if voicing an afterthought. "Oh, Farrah," "What?" she asked curiously. "Don't get any wack ideas about the Labyrinth." "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "Well, I think Sarah was going to wait to tell you about the Labyrinth. I just felt it couldn't wait any longer." Toby revealed. "Why would she wait to tell me that? It doesn't seem logical." Farrah countered. "Lord knows Farrah." Toby replied truthfully. "Well, bye." He said. "Bye." She said sadly: she hated hanging up on Toby. "Sure, I know how you hate to hang up. See ya later." And they hung up.  
  
"Bryon is something wrong?" Jareth asked. Bryon had been staring out the window for hours. His book lay beside him, forgotten. The pages of the book were being blown in the wind. Something had to be up: Bryon hardly ever abandoned a book he hadn't finished. "I miss earth. And I want to look for her." Bryon said, without waiting for Jareth to repeat his words.  
  
Jareth knew what Bryon was talking about, as to missing earth. His dad had died before he'd been born, and his mother a month after. So, still on earth, some handpicked caretakers raised him. But the volcano in town had claimed the caretakers, so Jareth brought Bryon to live here. 


	9. Chapter 9 Can we visit?

"Can we visit?" Bryon asked. "I don't know that would be such a good idea." Jareth answered. "Why?" Bryon asked. "Well, I've had a strange feeling recently, like a big disaster is going to happen." "What kind of disaster?" Bryon asked, curious. "It's hard to tell. My magical sense won't tell me much more about it." Jareth replied. "Why not?" Bryon asked. Jareth sighed: there was no way around it. "Well, even though I am an accomplished fae, there are certain details only the best magicians and sages can tell about this stuff, and even for them, it's not easy to come by." "Really. Weird." Bryon replied. Just when Jareth was about to speak, Hoggle skidded into the room. "Yer Highnis, someone has wished away another brat." He informed Jareth. Before Jareth could question him, Hoggle ran off. "Why is he so jittery?" Bryon asked. Jareth shrugged. "He probably still thinks I'd put him into the Bog. I know very well I never had any intention of doing so." "What about.." Bryon trailed. "With Sarah? I threatened Hoggle so he'd do what I wanted. No use wasting Bog space on him, was there?" Jareth laughed. "I guess not." Bryon replied, confused. "Well, come on. We'd better see to the wishing away. I did say 'next time'." Jareth said. So he summoned a crystal and poofed himself and Bryon away to the place of the wishing. 


	10. Chapter 10 a frightful encounter

Before we get down to business I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my story: OriginalProxy, JLF, and Ashtynn-Jade. Thanx a ton!  
  
Farrah was just settling in her room to read through "The Labyrinth" for the millionth time when she heard the door downstairs open and slam shut. At first she ignored it, but then she heard glass shatter. "What is going on down there? They couldn't be home already." Farrah said, confused. She turned her music off, and carefully opened her door, then shut it again. She checked Tobi's room, and there she was, sleeping peacefully. A peacefully as you can when you just got yelled at. She closed Tobi's door again and went down the stairs to investigate the noise. Jared and Sarah were home, but something was terribly wrong, terribly. Jared's eyes had gone completely red. Sarah stood by him, wearing a look of shame. Farrah glanced at them again, and suddenly noticed chains on Sarah's hands, chains she had been trying to hide. Jared pulled on them to make them tighter. Sarah winced in pain. "What the hell?" Farrah asked, scared and confused. "The time has come for my ultimate return. I wasn't about to tolerate disrespect from you mortals for much longer. I should be the one doing the ordering around, not you." Jared snarled. "Farrah! Grab Tobi and get out of here!" Sarah screamed, while she turned around and slammed Jared in the face with the chains he had her on. Farrah got the hint and sprinted upstairs. She burst into Tobi's room and grabbed her right out of her crib. Farrah dashed into her room and searched for her cell phone. "Great time to go dead!" she screamed at it: the batteries were dead. Right at the very moment when she needed it? Why hadn't it gone dead when Jared tried to call her earlier that night? She frantically searched her room for a way to contact someone when suddenly a perfect idea arose in her mind. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." 


	11. Chapter 11 the calling

Glitter and light flashed. When it dissolved, the Goblin King stood in its place. Along with a vaguely familiar teen guy. Farrah looked surprised, even though she had called him. She hadn't expected it to work. "Did you mean what you just said, young Farrah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bryon raised an eyebrow, not in the same frame of mind as Jareth, though. That Farrah, he'd seen her somewhere. He thought for a moment, but still couldn't place the face. "No, really. I called you for help. Have you heard of Jared? Well, even if you haven't, he's downstairs right now holding my mother Sarah Williams hostage. He's in a goth outfit, if that gives you any clues. Just a minute." Farrah said as she took Tobi and set her back in her crib. She hadn't stirred a bit since when Farrah'd yelled at her. Farrah quickly ran back into her room. "We'd better go." Jareth said urgently. He conjured a few crystals and transported all three of them downstairs. At the sight of the trio Jared abruptly stopped struggling with Sarah. Sarah had a few bruises, but was otherwise unharmed. "Well," Jared said, turning to face Jareth "if it isn't Jareth." "Actually it is." Farrah retorted. Jared glared at her, just like he had when she'd gotten home. Only this time there was more intensity behind it. "Shut up you little witch bitch. If I hadn't left you unchained, you'd be in her little hell with her." He said, gesturing towards Sarah. "You take that back!" Bryon yelled. Even if he didn't know this Farrah, he was certain she didn't take that as a compliment. "Oh look. Farrah's finally gotten herself a boyfriend. Isn't that nice?" Jared sneered. Farrah had an urge to shout back, but wasn't entirely angered by the statement. It didn't look like the guy was either. But that soon changed, and they resumed their upset, angry looks. "Isn't it nice that someone will actually mourn your death?" Jared sneered again. "Enough talk." Jareth said, raising his hand. "Let's get down to business." 


	12. Chapter 12 the battle

Jareth suddenly moved to cut Sarah's chains with magic. He had nearly completed his task when Jared's outstretched hand stopped him. There, in Jared's hand, was a ball of blue lightning, ready to throw at them. "It's your choice Jareth." Jared informed him. "Either you save your little friends or you save Sarah. Which will it be? The two young lovebirds, or the love you've wished for ever since before she defeated your Labyrinth?" Jared sneered at them. Which one would Jareth choose? What a perfect plan, Jared told himself. "Both." Jareth matter-of-factly answered. He swiftly cut Sarah's chains, using his magic. But Jared was faster than Jareth had hoped. Bryon and Farrah were knocked to the floor, seizing with Jared's electricity. "Farrah!" Sarah screamed in horror as she watched the two on the floor, screaming in pain. "Bryon!" Jareth yelled in anger and worry. Jareth filled with rage. He ran for Jared and tackled him, ending the current surrounding Farrah and Bryon. Farrah and Bryon were finally free from the current, but were too fatigued to do more than sit themselves up. Jareth didn't notice, but they were holding hands, still in fright. "So Jareth, decided to play?" Jared shouted crazily, shooting a lightning bolt at Jareth. Jareth dodged, and the lightning that had been meant for him hit the staircase, shooting splintered wood everywhere. Jareth and Jared fought it out, neither gaining the upper hand. Suddenly an idea formed in Jareth's mind. It might get him knocked out, or worse, but he decided it was worth it. "Bryon! Here!" Jareth totally ignored Jared as he conjured a crystal and threw it at Bryon. Bryon got the idea and caught it. Jared smacked Jareth in the back of the head, making him turn back to the battle. Finally Jared was getting tired out, but not at any small price. Jareth was no better off. "Our paths will cross again Jareth." Jared said. "And next time they do don't expect to live." 


End file.
